


Little Bird

by TheEvilQueen1



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueen1/pseuds/TheEvilQueen1
Summary: Another one from my 'collection'.Don't really have anywhere or anyone to share my stuff with. So if you've got any thoughts let me hear 'em.Again, this is MY PERSONAL WORK. All rights belong to me, but feel free to share, comment, whatever.





	Little Bird

Spread your wings little bird,  
Fly higher than the clouds,  
Show all who doubt you, how high you can soar.

Look towards the sky,  
Hidden beyond the sun,  
Every dream, hope, and wish,  
Lays just within reach.

So breath easy now little bird,  
You're almost there,  
Believe and soar.


End file.
